omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tohka Yatogami
|-|Spirit Form= |-|Inverse Form= |-|Full Form= Character Synopsis Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香, Yatogami Tōka) is one of the main female characters and antagonists on her devil form of the Date A Live series. She is also the first Spirit saved by Shido Itsuka. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B, 8-C when sealed | 7-A | High 6-B | Low 2-C Verse: Date A Live Name: Tohka Yatogami, Code Name: Princess | Code Name: Demon King | Same as the spirit form Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit | Inversed Spirit | Spirit with additional mana from Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai and Miku Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (can create energy forcefields, energy blasts/slashes), Inmortality (Type 4), Can summon a throne for transportation and carries her sword Destructive Ability: City Level+ (Casually destroyed a hill with a single swords slash, stronger than Origami with Mordred). Building Level when sealed (Sliced a building into pieces in a flash) | Mountain Level (Cleaved through a good chunk of Tenguu City and the mountain visible at the furthest back in view with Paverschlev) | Large Country Level | Universe Level+ (Absorbed the power of all Sephira crystals and fought with Mio Takamiya) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Casually stopped future military missiles with her barriers) | Hypersonic+ (Likely faster than base) | Hypersonic+ (Deflected hundreds of Kerubiel beam bullets) | FTL (Far superior to Tobiichi Origami and Mukuro Hoshimiya) | FTL+ (He fought briefly with Mio Takamiya) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Building Class, City Class+ with Halvanhelev | Mountain Class+ | Large Country Class | Universal+ Durability: City Level+ | Small Island Level+ | Unknown, but likely Large Country Level | Universe Level+ ' (Briefly withstood attacks from Mio) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless as long she has mana Range: Standard melee range; several meters with energy blasts, Kilometers (several) with Halvanhelev | Same | Same Intelligence: Not high in everyday matters; still a skilled combatant Weaknesses: She does not have full control of the powerful Halvanhelev and needs to release a huge destructive amount of energy in order to do so | She seemingly can't perform repetitive shots of Paverschlev | None notable Versions: Spirit Form | Inverse Form | Full Spirit Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: Spirit Form *'Angel:' Sansalphon (鏖殺公, Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Great Sword *'Final Sword:' Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") *'Astral Dress:' Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Inverse Form *'Demon King:' Nehemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") *'Weapon:' Single-edged sword *'Final Sword:' Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") *'Astral Dress: Unnamed Full Form *'Angel:' Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Broadsword *'Astral Dress:' Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Spirits Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6